


Bottoms Up

by Harryskiwiposes, iicfhome28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (Very mild), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild Kink, Sex Toys, Smut, they kinda share that really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harryskiwiposes/pseuds/Harryskiwiposes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iicfhome28/pseuds/iicfhome28
Summary: Louis turns his attention back towards Harry, who’s talking animatedly to the couple wearing the matching shirts. His curls whip around his head and his dimple is out in full force. Harry pulls a little rainbow flag out from the inner pocket of his jacket, sticks it in the air and announces “all right cuties and beauties, follow the nice colorful flag for a good time!”Louis sighs as he falls into step with the group. He is so fucked.Or: the one where Harry is a VERY flamboyant tour guide and Louis can't help but fall head over heels





	Bottoms Up

**Author's Note:**

> Saskia's notes:
> 
> A little over a month ago when I was staying with Melissa, I was triggered by a picture of Harry on stage in Washington DC where he was waving a tiny rainbow flag. I tweeted about it: 
> 
> https://twitter.com/iicfhome28/status/1011273060576583682  
> https://twitter.com/iicfhome28/status/1011310617444134914
> 
> The idea stuck in my head and it wouldn't leave me alone and I knew I needed a fic. I tried to convince Melissa to write it for me, but she'd only do this together. We started off together in her living room and continued online after I went back home. My dear Melissa, I could never have done this without you and it's been my absolute pleasure! I love you to the moon and back!
> 
> K and A: you have NO IDEA how often I had to bite my tongue to not say anything. Especially when you were talking about how hard it is to write smut, I just wanted to YELL that I KNEW that!! 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it with my bestest friend!!
> 
>  
> 
> Melissa’s Notes:
> 
> This one’s for K and A. Surprise! You bitches have NO idea how difficult it was keeping this a secret and how many times I almost slipped and ruined the surprise! Way too much pressure, but it was worth it because I know that you’re going to love this fic!
> 
> S - where do I even start? It has been an absolute pleasure writing this fic with you. I loved your prompt and how we turned it into something amazing. Thank you for putting up with me and my crazy. You are one in a million and I am so eternally grateful that you’re in my life and that I get to call you one of my bestest friends. Let’s do it again soon?
> 
> To everyone who has ever read a fic, written a fic, commented/left kudos/bookmarked a fic - you are amazing and wonderful and incredible.
> 
> Without further ado…..
> 
> Enjoy!

“Louis, what the fuck is this?” Luke’s handsome face shows a mixture of incredulity and curiosity upon recognizing the rainbow colors on the piece of paper in Louis’ hand. Leave it to Louis to find anything rainbow.

“This?” Louis replies as he hands Luke the flyer that he’s just picked up off the table in the lobby of their cheap hostel, “this is the solution to my problem.”

“‘Bottoms up! Also for tops’?” He reads from the flyer. “Louis, you can’t be serious!” Luke hands the paper to their other two friends, Oli and Calvin. They take turns reading and then look up at Louis with identical confused faces.

After six days in Amsterdam celebrating their graduation from college, the four friends only have one night left before heading back to New York to start adulting, as they’ve been calling it. Oli and Luke will continue working for the same companies that they interned for, while Calvin is still looking for a job. Louis just found out that he’s got a job waiting for him when he gets home. Two days before their trip he received a call, letting him know that he was hired for the position of a Sales Support Professional that he had interviewed for earlier in the month. Not exactly his dream job, but it’ll pay his bills until he finds something with more potential.

Their lads trip has been a huge success so far, except for one little detail as far as Louis is concerned. All three of his friends have gotten lucky at some point during the past week, but not Louis. And Louis would _really_ like some action tonight, thank you very much.

“What?” Louis shrugs. “This is exactly what I need - an English-speaking tour guide to show me the hottest gay bars in Amsterdam. This is the last night of our vacation and nothing we’ve done this week has gotten me even close to getting laid. The strip club was a total bust and there’s no fucking way I’m gonna pay for sex. We’ve tried things your way. Now, we’re gonna do things my way.”

His three friends all look at each other and Calvin speaks up first. “But Lou, this is so not like you. What about ‘if it happens, it happens’?”

“Yeah well, I felt that way at the start of the week, but it’s our last night before we have to go back to adulting and I’m not gonna have any time for fun once I start my new job. So if I wanna get some - which I definitely, definitely do - then I need to get it tonight.”

Calvin turns to the other two and they nod in agreement. “Okay Lou, we’ll do this your way, but the first two rounds are on you.”

\----

Two hours later, the four friends are freshly showered and dressed to impress as they head to the designated meeting spot a little early. Louis is wearing black skinny jeans that he knows show off his curves nicely, combined with a vintage England world cup home shirt. Sue him, he likes soccer - the English team in particular - ever since he discovered he not only admired David Beckham’s skills with the ball, but also the way his ass filled those shorts.

When they arrive at the corner indicated on the flyer, three men are already waiting there - a stocky blonde guy talking to a couple, who are wearing identical red striped shirts. Just then a tall, handsome blonde approaches the group. “Harry?” the shorter half of the couple asks. The man shakes his head and continues on his way.

A few minutes later, a tall gorgeous brunette heads towards the group. Louis’ interest is immediately piqued. If this is the infamous Harry, his night is sure to be a memorable one. Unfortunately, the man passes by without so much as a glance in their direction. Louis is disappointed at first, but the two gorgeous men have made him hopeful that the third time’s a charm, and that the actual Harry will be even hotter.

Louis is happily checking out the stranger’s ass as he walks by, when he hears a high pitched “Hiiiii, I’m Harry Styles!” He turns to see a curly headed guy, a couple inches taller than he is, wearing a beige colored checkered suit. Underneath the suit he wears a black button down shirt with the top three buttons undone, showing off a hint of chest tattoos.

One of the other men who had been waiting, Louis doesn’t catch which one, exclaims “holy shit, the flyer didn’t say anything about a dress code!”

Harry giggles and says “oh no, no dress code, just little ol’ me being me.”

Louis rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath, “give me a fucking break!”

It’s obvious that Harry didn’t hear Louis’ comment as he continues, “is everybody ready to have fun? Let’s head to bar number one!”

Louis can’t believe his ears. How can anybody say something so disgustingly cheesy? Between that and Harry’s ridiculous looking outfit, he’s ready to give up on his whole stupid plan. He leans over to Oli to tell him that they were right and that this was a huge mistake. But before he can say anything Harry makes eye contact with him and smiles brightly, flashing a dimple. Louis freezes. A fucking dimple! Dimples have always been his weakness, he’s never been able to resist a man with them.

Oli turns towards Louis and asks “you okay?”

Not wanting to let on to his friends just how badly he suddenly finds himself wanting to end the night in the outrageously dorky tour guide’s bed, Louis reluctantly tears his eyes away from Harry. “Can you believe this guy? He really needs to take it down a notch! That outfit, really? Who dresses like that? He looks like a fool! And the way he talks? He sounds like an idiot!”

Oli shrugs. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, he seems okay to me. And I kinda like his outfit.”

Louis turns his attention back towards Harry, who’s talking animatedly to the couple wearing the matching shirts. His curls whip around his head and his dimple is out in full force. Harry pulls a little rainbow flag out from the inner pocket of his jacket, sticks it in the air and announces “all right cuties and beauties, follow the nice colorful flag for a good time!”

Louis sighs as he falls into step with the group. He is _so_ fucked.

\----

A few minutes later Harry stops the group in front of a bar named Joe’s. It’s clearly a gay bar, easily recognizable by the rainbow colored window covering, even if the glaringly neon sign in the same colors hadn’t given it away already. Somehow it works though, the place looks very welcoming.

Still holding the rainbow flag up in the air, Harry turns to face the group. He clears his throat dramatically and announces:

“To start our tour off right  
Here’s the first stop of the night  
Joe’s is the place for drinks and more  
The perfect bar to begin our tour”

He opens the door invitingly, revealing the inside of the establishment. Right across from the door is a simple bar, scattered with red leather stools that have seen better days. It’s still early in the night, so only about half of them are occupied. A couple of older gentlemen have taken one of the tables located to the right of the bar. Looking left, Louis sees a dj booth with some space to dance in front of it. Several people are dancing to the beat of a seventies disco song that Louis doesn’t recognize. On the whole, Joe’s has a homey feeling to it and Louis instantly likes the place.

As they all file through the door, the bartender and several of the patrons sitting on the stools look up. Upon seeing the group that is with Harry, the bartender’s face lights up. It soon becomes apparent that Harry is a regular at Joe’s when they hear “if it isn’t my favorite tour guide in all of Amsterdam!”

Harry chuckles lightly as he replies “you’re just saying that because I bring you new customers every week!” He winks at the man behind the bar, who Louis assumes must be Joe.

Joe retorts immediately, clearly having had this conversation multiple times before. “You know I’m always happy to see you Harry, whether you’re by yourself or with a group.”

Louis feels torn. Even though he’s only known Harry for a short amount of time, he finds himself becoming more and more endeared by the flamboyant tour guide. Judging by the welcome he just witnessed, Harry is well known and well liked here. However, Harry is, by far, the furthest from Louis’ regular type, which makes Louis fearful of what his friends will think. Not wanting to embarrass himself in front of his friends by going home with such a dork, he decides to push Harry out of his mind so that he can try to find someone more his type.

At that moment he hears Harry calling the group over, “okay honeys and bunnies, get yourselves a drink and let’s gather at that table over there!” He points to a table by the window that’s adorned with the same little rainbow flag that Harry’s been holding in this hand.

After everybody has their drinks and is seated at the table, Harry stands up and says “let’s get to know each other by playing a little name game. I’ll start! My name is Harry, that rhymes with berry, I’m from America and I’m 20 years old. I’m attending college here and I have two more years before I finish and go back to the States.” He takes his seat again, motioning for the man to his left to stand up and take his turn.

The stocky blonde guy stands up and begins “hello, my name is Lars, that rhymes with uhm... bars. I’m from Sweden and I’m 23 years old. I’m here on vacation.” Lars sits back down and Harry looks expectantly to Oli, who’s next to Lars.

Louis, however, has heard enough. He pushes his chair back and looks at Harry, saying “I’m not gonna play your _stupid_ name game.” He then gets up and heads towards the little dance space on the other side of the bar in search of a potential hook-up. Louis scans the dancers. Most of them are already paired up, but there are a few who look promising.

A gorgeous dark haired guy with sharp cheekbones catches his eye and so Louis moves a little closer. Just as he’s about to walk over to the guy, a sweet-looking short haired man with puppy eyes comes over with two drinks and hands one to the greek god. Louis sighs, _of course he’d be taken_.

He spies a second potential candidate on the other side of the dance floor who seems to be the embodiment of Louis’ type: tall, brunette, a little scruff and a good dancer. As he takes a second look, he notices the uninked skin of the man’s arms and chest through the sheer shirt he’s wearing and to say Louis is disappointed is an understatement.

Louis turns around and sees a handsome man with an impressively colorful sleeve sitting alone at the bar. He walks over and sits down on the stool next to him. After discovering the man is alone, Louis asks him to dance. They get up and find a spot near the front of the dj booth. As soon as they start dancing though, Louis notices this weird little dance move the man is doing with his arms. At first Louis tries to overlook it, because this man has everything that usually appeals to Louis. However, the longer they dance, the more Louis can’t focus on anything else except the irritating movement of the man’s arms.

He glances towards the table where he sees his friends laughing at something that Harry’s just said. After watching a little more of their interaction, he realizes that his friends seem to genuinely like Harry. Maybe his friends won’t judge him for wanting Harry after all. But first he needs to apologize to Harry for his previous outburst regarding the name game. He excuses himself from his dance partner and heads back to the table.

As Louis approaches the group, he makes eye contact with Harry for a short moment. But as soon as they lock eyes Harry looks away, claps his hands and announces to the group that they are moving onto the next bar.

They leave Joe’s and as they are walking to their next destination, Louis attempts to make his way to the front of the group to talk to Harry. But before he can, he feels a hand on his shoulder and hears Calvin asking “so, what happened with that guy back there? He looked promising.”

“Yeah, he looked promising until he started dancing. I can’t fuck a guy who moves his arms like that.”

“Louis, beggars can’t be choosers. It’s your last night here in Amsterdam, so if you want some action you’re gonna have to take what you can get.”

Louis doesn’t even acknowledge that, as he’s enjoying the way Harry sways his hips, leading the group to the next bar, waving his silly little flag in the air again. Walking along Louis mumbles under his breath “the night is still young.”

\----

Harry stops in front of a bright red door and turns around.

“Welcome to The Back Door  
the place that will leave you wanting more  
May your drinks be cold  
and your pick-up lines be bold”

Beaming a smile that pops his dimple more than ever before, Harry holds the door as the group files into the dark interior of the bar. Louis lets everyone else go in ahead of him and stays behind. He needs this opportunity to speak with Harry and apologize for his behavior during the name game, in the hopes of starting fresh. But as soon as he approaches Harry, the tour guide’s smile fades and with it, his dimple.

Wanting to see Harry’s smile again, Louis closes the door of the bar and takes Harry aside. Finally alone, Louis starts “I’m sorry for storming off like that. I hope I didn’t ruin your game, I know that you only meant to be nice and that you were trying to get everybody to know each other, but then I had to be rude and ruin it and just… I’m really sorry.”

Louis stops talking as he hears Harry giggling. He looks up and asks “what’s so funny?”

“Nothing, just… you’re rambling.”

Louis blushes and gives him a small smile. “Does that mean I’m forgiven?”

Harry nods and looks down at his feet adding softly, “I could never stay mad at you for long.”

Louis, not quite sure if he heard that correctly asks “what?” Harry slowly looks up and blue eyes meet green. Louis swears he feels something almost tangible pass between the two of them, sending a tingling feeling up his spine. Before Harry can respond though, Luke bursts out onto the sidewalk yelling “are you guys coming in or what?” The moment is broken and they enter the bar without saying another word.

The Back Door is bigger than Joe’s, but it still feels intimate. The space is divided into two parts. The part where Louis’ just entered has a lower ceiling, reminding him of a small pub. In the middle of the room is a round bar, surrounded with stools. Occupying all of the high tables (with matching stools) which line the walls, are groups of men and women - talking, laughing and drinking.

Behind the bar Louis can just make out a dance floor and even though it’s still relatively early in the night, the floor is crowded with people dancing. The ceiling of the dance floor is higher, making that part look more like a club. Stairs allow access to a partial second floor, that goes in a U-shape around the back of the room. Louis can’t help but notice how perfect it is for people-watching.

Once inside he joins his friends at the bar where Luke hands him a beer. He takes a small sip while listening to his friends’ conversation. Just then Luke points out an attractive blonde wearing a black snapback at the opposite site of the bar. “How about that guy over there?”

Louis glances over and dismisses him “who wears a snapback to a bar?” Luke, Calvin and Oli share a puzzled look, because Louis has never before minded guys who wear snapbacks.

Calvin is the next to point out a promising candidate. “Lou, check out the muscles on that guy” he says, motioning to a well built man in a white tank top.

Louis takes one look and rejects him as well. “Too tall.”

The three share another confused look and Calvin mouths a “what the fuck?” behind Louis’ back. Oli and Luke just shake their heads and shrug, not knowing what’s up with their friend.

Then Oli finds the perfect guy for Louis - not too tall, no snapback and exactly Louis’ type. “Louis, right there, that one!”

But once again Louis takes only look and scoffs “nah, too short.”

The three friends have had enough and Calvin speaks up. “What’s up with you tonight, Lou? You dragged us out here to find yourself a hook-up, but you’re not even trying!”

“At this rate you’re gonna be going home alone again” Oli adds.

“You know what, all of you can fuck off!” Louis slams his drink on the bar and storms off. He sees the sign pointing to the bathroom up the stairs and heads towards it. He stands in front of the mirror and splashes water on his face, trying to compose himself. He knows exactly what’s going on and who he wants to go home with. However a small part of him is still worried what his friends will think if they find out he’s attracted to their dorky tour guide with his outrageous suit, over the top cheerfulness and cheesy rhymes. He really needs to stop being so picky and just go home with someone already.

He leaves the bathroom and leans his elbows on the bannister overlooking the first floor, in search of someone to spend the night with. Despite his resolution, he finds himself drawn to Harry, watching the way the curly haired boy seems to be liked by everyone he talks to.

He observes Harry laughing with Lars, the blonde Swede who first played the name game. Another man comes up and gives Harry a hug, making it obvious that they know each other. Harry introduces the man to Lars and Louis watches as Harry begins to animatedly tell a story to the both of them. He sees Harry occasionally glancing around the room, as if he’s searching for someone. Both Lars and the man are laughing and nodding along to the story and it’s clear that they are having a good time with Harry.

Harry excuses himself and heads towards the bar. He says something as he shakes hands with the bartender and while he’s waiting, he scans the room. A few minutes later two martinis are placed in front of him. He blows the bartender a kiss, picks up the drinks and carries them over to the table where the couple wearing the matching red shirts is seated. He gives them each a glass and they look up with surprised expressions on their faces. Harry flashes his dimple at them and curtsies. The couple claps and it’s apparent that they are endeared by Harry.

Just then Harry abruptly turns his head to Louis’ friends who are beckoning him over. After saying something to the couple, Harry heads towards Luke, Oli and Calvin. They begin to strike up a conversation which goes back and forth with outbursts of laughter. Louis notices that Harry throws his head back in response to something Calvin says and he can’t help but admire the line of Harry’s neck and the way his eyes sparkle.

His friends seem to accept Harry and all of his quirkiness, so Louis starts thinking that maybe they won’t judge him for being with Harry. As he continues to watch the foursome from the balcony, he decides that Harry is the one he wants to take a chance on.

He sees Harry look around and ask his friends a question. Luke answers first, pointing in the direction of the guy that Louis dismissed for wearing the snapback. Harry turns his head, looking that way and nods.

Calvin then motions towards the muscular man wearing the white tank top that Louis turned down for being too tall. After checking him out, Harry returns his attention to the three friends.

Finally Louis watches as Oli shows Harry the third prospect, no doubt telling Harry all about Louis’ plans to get laid. Harry responds to what Oli is saying and Louis can see his shoulders slumping slightly.

It’s at that moment that Louis realizes any chance he might have had to be with Harry is most likely gone.

Harry then excuses himself from the group and gets his rainbow flag out again, calling all the members of his tour over without his signature cheery disposition. The rest of group doesn’t seem to notice the difference, but Louis does. He rushes down the stairs and rejoins his friends, who enthusiastically ask him if he’s gotten lucky. Not waiting for Louis’ answer, Harry abruptly heads towards the door and leaves. Louis watches him go and, giving his friends a stern look, he starts to follow after.

\----

Once Harry makes sure everybody in their group, which now includes John, the gentleman Harry introduced to Lars, has exited the bar, he takes off in the direction of the next stop on the tour, without a single word. The group struggles to keep up with Harry’s pace, silently following the rainbow flag.

They cross a street and stop in front of a seedy-looking building. Harry opens the door and announces:

“We’ve now reached The Cockpit,  
which I’m sure will be a hit.  
This is the last and best stop of my tour  
for those of you who are looking to score”

Harry makes a point of maintaining eye contact with Louis while he says that last line. The group enters the bar after Harry, who calls out “thank you for taking my tour” and promptly gets lost in the crowd. The eight guys in the group look at each other, stunned as to what just happened. Not knowing what to do, the two couples take off towards the bar, leaving Louis and his friends behind.

Louis turns to his friends with an annoyed expression on his face and asks “what the fuck did you say to upset Harry so much?”

Defensively, Calvin responds “us? We didn’t say anything! We were just having a good time with him.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “You must’ve said something. I saw you pointing and talking and that’s when Harry’s attitude changed.”

“Oh that? We were talking about you actually.”

“Me? What did you say?”

“Harry said he really appreciated you apologizing for storming off during the name game. So we told him that you’re a great guy and that you were hoping to hook up tonight, but for some reason you kept shooting down everyone we showed you, even though they were exactly what you look for in a guy.”

“And then Harry asked what kind of guys you’re into, so we described your type and found the three guys that we each picked out for you. That’s all.” Oli finishes.

Louis realizes that Harry must now think that Louis’ type is the opposite of him - tall, muscular, rugged, everything that Harry’s not. He knows he has to go after Harry and make things right.

“I’ve gotta find Harry” Louis mumbles.

“What was that?” Oli asks.

Louis looks up and says, louder now, “I’ve gotta find Harry and fix this”

“Fix what?”

“He thinks he’s not my type!” Louis rushes off into the crowd, while it finally clicks for the three friends that Harry is the one Louis wants to be with.

The Cockpit is the biggest bar yet, with a large dance floor and several bars. The music is loud, the lights are flashing and it’s crowded. Everywhere Louis looks, he sees people. People drinking, people talking animatedly and people dancing.

Louis weaves his way through the mass of people, looking for the mop of curly brown hair. He finally spies Harry knocking back a shot at one of the bars. As he makes his way closer he notices a blonde man with his arm around Harry’s waist. Harry slams his glass onto the bar, next to two other empty ones and turns to the blonde, whispering something into his ear.

Louis comes up to Harry and says “what the fuck is this? Get your hands off of him!”

With an incredulous expression on his face Harry turns his head. “Why do you even care? Your friends made it clear that I’m not your type.”

“Let’s get out of here!” the blonde says in an Irish accent.

Louis smacks his hand away from Harry’s waist. “He’s not going anywhere with you!” He glares at him for good measure.

“What the fuck, Louis? If you don’t want me, I can… “ And before he can say anything else, Louis surges forward and crashes his lips to Harry’s. The blonde man just raises his eyebrows and, acknowledging defeat, he wanders off.

Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ neck, pulling him in closer. Louis raises his left hand and tangles his fingers in the tour guide’s curls, as he’s been wanting to do all evening. Harry opens his mouth at the persistence of Louis’ tongue. Louis can feel Harry’s tongue caressing his and before he can stop himself, he moans into Harry’s mouth. The kiss turns even more heated with Louis’ right hand now creeping around to the small of Harry’s back. They remain locked together like that until they’re pushed into the bar by another patron, forcing them to break apart.

For a moment they just stare into each other’s eyes, speechless and breathless, trying to comprehend what just happened. Harry then leans down and presses his forehead against Louis’. At the same time they both whisper “wow”.

“Yeah…” Harry adds a moment later. “Where did that come from?”

Louis pulls back. “I’ve been wanting to do that all night, but it wasn’t until I saw that guy’s arm around you that I realized just how badly I needed to get _my_ hands on you.”

“But I thought I wasn’t your type?” The tour guide looks confused. “Your friends told me about the kind of guys that you’re normally into and I’m….I’m the complete opposite.”

“I thought those guys were my type, but that was before I met you. You’re everything that I never knew I wanted.” Louis looks at Harry pleadingly. “You believe me, don’t you?” Harry looks into his eyes intently and apparently he finds what he’s looking for, because after a moment he lowers his head and connects their lips again. This time their kiss is much softer and sweeter, but just as passionate.

Just then the DJ starts playing ‘Wild Thoughts’ and Harry begins swaying his hips, moving his mouth up to Louis’ left ear. He whisper-sings the lyrics into Louis’ ear, his hot breath sending shivers down the shorter lad’s back.

_“When I’m with you, all I get is wild thoughts.”_

He then kisses down Louis’ neck towards his pulse point, where he starts sucking. Louis closes his eyes and tilts his head back to allow better access as he grabs Harry’s jacket, holding onto it for dear life. He’s getting all hot and bothered, faster than any other man has ever caused him to before. Louis moans Harry’s name and Harry pulls back to look at Louis.

Louis whispers “off” and pulls the jacket down Harry’s arms, tossing it onto the bar. Harry takes Louis’ hand and leads him through the crowd towards the dance floor. Once there, he turns around and facing each other, he grabs Louis’ full ass and pulls him flush against his chest. Louis’ arms wrap around Harry’s neck where they fit perfectly. They begin moving to the music, grinding into each other.

The lyrics combined with the feeling of Harry’s hard cock against his own gets to Louis’ head. He’s never been so turned on before and they’re still fully clothed - and in public. What the fuck is this boy doing to him? All Louis knows is that whatever this is, he needs to feel more of it, much more. Without even realizing what he’s doing, Louis starts backing Harry up towards the far wall.

Harry’s back hits the brick wall and Louis crowds into him. Feeling a sudden need to touch bare skin, he untucks Harry’s shirt and tears it open so roughly that the buttons go flying across the room. Finally Louis can get his hands on Harry’s hairless chest and see the tattoos that have been teasing him since they met. Most eye-catching are two birds facing each other on his pecs and a big butterfly covering his stomach, but Louis is especially intrigued by the laurels on his hips, nicely pointing out his V-line.

Not realizing that Harry’s hands are still on his ass, Louis suddenly feels himself being pulled impossibly closer to Harry. Their groins are now moving against each other, creating the most delicious friction.

Desperate to get his mouth on Harry’s again, Louis rises onto his tippy toes and presses his lips to Harry’s. Their kiss is dirty right from the start, their tongues intertwining and Louis moaning into Harry’s mouth.

Louis’ hands start to move down Harry’s chest, down to his stomach, caressing every inch with his fingertips. Once they reach the waistband of Harry’s pants, Harry pulls away from their kiss and looks into Louis’ eyes. “Come home with me?” he asks softly. All Louis can do is nod, that’s the only thing he wants right now.

Harry takes his hand and starts pulling Louis across the dance floor towards the door. As they near the exit, they pass Oli, Calvin and Luke. They take one look at Louis’ blown pupils and Harry’s ripped shirt and no further explanation is needed. They know Louis won’t be coming home with them tonight.

Once outside Louis looks at Harry. “Do we need a taxi, or do you live close?”

“It’s only a five minute walk, waiting for a taxi would be longer.” They start walking hand-in-hand in the direction of Harry’s place.

After a couple of blocks Harry pulls Louis in front of him, wrapping his hands around his waist from behind. Louis puts both of his hands on top of Harry’s and they continue to walk like that.

As they pass by a lamp post, Harry pushes Louis against it. Louis puts his hands on the lamppost to catch himself and Harry seizes the opportunity to put his left hand on Louis’ wrists to hold them in place. He kisses down Louis’ neck, finding the bruise that he had put there before and starts sucking at it again, intensifying the color. Louis feels Harry’s right hand slowly sliding down to his still hard cock, massaging him through his pants. Fuck, that feels good. That feels _really_ good. Louis closes his eyes and leans his forehead against the lamp post, panting.

“If you keep this up, I’m gonna come in my pants like a teenager” he warns.

Harry removes his hand from Louis’ groin, but doesn’t release his hands yet. He moves his lips up to Louis’ ear. Louis can feel his hot breath as he whispers “Oh, you’re gonna come all right, but not yet, not here and not like this. You’re gonna have to work for it.”

Louis shivers as Harry releases his hands, puts his left arm around Louis’ shoulders and pulls him away from the lamppost. Sliding his right arm around the tour guide’s waist, he falls into step with him, eager to follow this boy wherever he wants to go.

\----

It takes them fifteen more minutes to reach Harry’s apartment, due to the irresistible temptation of another lamp post, the handrail of a bridge and even the wall in the alley leading to the door of Harry’s building. Finally they reach the door to Harry’s apartment. While Harry attempts to dig his keys from out of his pocket, Louis can’t keep his hands to himself.

“Come on Harold, hurry up and open the door! I can’t wait much longer and I know you don’t want me to start undressing you right here in the hallway.” Harry closes his eyes at that, his fingers suddenly trembling and now he’s even less capable of opening the door. Louis notices the sudden change with delight. “Does someone have an exhibitionist kink?”

Harry swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing, but he doesn’t answer. Louis can hardly believe how the roles have reversed by that one little sentence, but he doesn’t question it. He takes the keys from Harry’s now useless hand and opens the door, taking control. “Very interesting. But not tonight, love.”

That breaks the spell that had seemed to come over Harry and they enter into a very bright sitting room. Directly in front of them is a comfortable looking couch in a shade that reminds Louis of a good cognac, piled with throw pillows in almost every color of the rainbow. Across from the couch Louis sees a simple white TV cabinet with a TV, a gaming console and a docking station for an iPhone connected with two speakers on top of it. A coffee table and two comfy chairs, one blue and one green, complete the sitting area.

To the left is the open kitchen with bright red cabinets and a small dining table with four different chairs. A large window looking across the roofs of neighbouring houses is framed by cream colored curtains hanging all the way to the ground. It should be too much of everything, but somehow all the different elements manage to look like they belong together and the result is warm and inviting.

Louis sees a side table next to the door with a bowl on top and drops the keys into it. He looks at Harry and smirks. “Now, where were we?”

With his left hand he grabs both sides of Harry’s still unbuttoned shirt while fitting his right hand on the man’s hip. Harry starts to move towards him, trying to close the distance between their lips, but Louis maneuvers him backwards until his legs hit the back of the couch. He pushes lightly against the taller one’s chest until he gets the message and sits down on the backrest of the couch, causing Louis to stand slightly taller now.

Stepping between his legs, Louis raises both hands to the broad shoulders under Harry’s shirt and moving his hands down muscled arms, he slides the shirt off, revealing more tattoos. Slowly he moves his head closer to Harry’s, whose eyes flutter closed and places his hands on Louis’ sides in anticipation of a kiss. A kiss that doesn’t come however, because Louis moves his mouth to Harry’s right ear and whispers “what do you want me to do to you?”

Harry’s shivers visibly but keeps his eyes firmly shut. “Whatever you want. You can do anything you want. Everything.”

Not really having expected that answer, Louis is slightly taken aback, but not for long. “Anything? Are you sure about that?” he practically purrs.

Harry puts his hands on both sides of himself on the couch and tilts his head back, his eyes still closed. “I’m absolutely sure.”

Awed by the trust Harry shows in him, Louis takes in the sight in front of him. Harry looks absolutely stunning like this, any trace of dorkiness is completely gone now. His arms are muscular, but not too much, his chest and abs are firm and his exposed neck looks positively sinful. And judging by the bulge in his pants, Harry’s cock is equally as impressive. He looks like sex, very hot sex. Louis can feel his own cock straining against the fabric of his jeans, harder than he’s ever been before.

Unable to resist the temptation any longer, Louis lowers his head and gives Harry’s right nipple a kitten lick with the tip of his tongue. Instantly it hardens, but other than that there’s no reaction. Determined to get more out of the boy, Louis licks again while raising his right hand to play with the other nipple at the same time. Harry’s breath starts to quicken, but he stays in the same position, true to his word that Louis can do to him as he pleases.

Slowly Louis’ mouth moves up to the still exposed neck, both his hands now attending to a nipple. He nibbles and licks until he reaches the dip between the collarbones where he sucks until he’s sure to leave his mark. He moves up to Harry’s jaw, kissing every inch and making the way towards his slightly parted lips. Then, just before reaching them, he pulls back. Confused, Harry lifts his head and looks at him, with pupils blown to the extent that there’s hardly any green visible.

Looking the other man straight in the eyes, Louis lowers his hands, caressing the skin he passes until he reaches the waistband of the beige checkered pants. He pauses, looking for a sign of approval.

Harry answers his unspoken question. “I meant it, Louis, anything you want!” His voice sounds even deeper than normal.

“Okay, but promise me you’ll tell me if you change your mind.”

After Harry nods, Louis’ fingers start moving again, towards the button. “I’m gonna wreck you, Harry Styles” he promises with a husky voice. “First, I’m gonna get you naked right here. Then I’m gonna suck your cock and play with your balls, but I don’t want you to come from that. I’m warning you that it’s not gonna be easy, cause I’m one hell of a cock sucker. But if you can manage to hold out, I’ll make it worth it.”

By now Louis can feel Harry’s cock twitching constantly through the fabric of his pants and Louis decides to take pity on him. He undoes the button and lowers the zipper and pushes the two parts to the side exposing bright pink boxer briefs. Harry’s cock reacts immediately by twitching even more and blurting out a stream of precome, staining the pink fabric.

With his right thumb Louis follows the outline of Harry’s cock from the base up to the tip, adding just a tiny bit of pressure. “You’re so hard for me already, aren’t you? Getting your pretty pink panties all wet for me. Just for me.”

Harry’s breath hitches at that choice of words, a fact that doesn’t escape Louis. “My my, Harold, another kink of yours?” He knows he’s right when he sees a light pink flush appear on Harry’s cheeks. He leans forward and, with his lips touching Harry’s ear, he whispers “too bad you’re not wearing any right now, I bet you’d look sexy as fuck.”

Still rubbing circles with his thumb at the tip of the pink clad cock, Louis pulls back just in time to see Harry closing his eyes and taking a gulp of air. Louis can see that Harry is affected by what he just said. He hesitates, debating whether he should say something about it or not. Deciding that now’s not the right time, Louis lets it go and gently drags his fingers across the front of the pink fabric, sliding them up and curling them around the waistband.

Not giving any warning he pulls the boxer briefs down to Harry’s knees, taking the checkered pants down with it. The movement causes Harry’s ass to slide off the couch and now leaning against it, he places his hands on either side to hold himself up. Harry’s cock slaps against his stomach and Louis’ mouth starts to water at the sight. He’s already felt the impressive size of Harry’s cock, but seeing it is something else entirely. It’s simply perfect - long, thick, with a pink tip where it peeks out of the uncut foreskin.

Louis doesn’t waste another second and drops to his knees. He grips the base with his left hand and licks the tip with the flat of his tongue to get a taste of the precome gathered there. Not giving Harry any time to react, he closes his mouth over the head and sucks, hard, causing another blurt of precome and a loud moan from Harry’s throat.

Louis keeps the suction going for as long as he can, only letting up when the need for air gets too much. He circles his tongue around the head while he brings his right hand up to cup Harry’s balls. Then he moves his head forward, taking in as much of the length as he can manage. As he starts bobbing his head, he hears Harry moan again, his voice even deeper this time. He looks up at Harry through his eyelashes, only to see that Harry’s looking down at him. Slowly he slides his lips all the way up to the tip before finally letting go with a pop.

“Remember that you’re not supposed to come yet”, he says sternly. Harry just stares down at him, seemingly unable to form a coherent word. Louis rubs the palm of his right hand gently over Harry’s balls and that breaks the spell. If he hadn’t been paying as close attention as he has been, he would’ve missed the tiny nod. But he catches it and it’s enough.

And that’s when Louis starts for real. He licks around the shaft, suckles at the tip, dips the point of his tongue into the slit, mouths around the whole length and takes it into his mouth without ever giving the other man even one moment to collect himself. Soon Harry starts alternating his deep moans with pleas of “yeah, right there”, “don’t stop” and “oooh fuck yesss”.

Louis senses that Harry’s getting too close and he pops off again. He grips the base a little tighter with his left hand to help stave of Harry’s orgasm, taking the opportunity to kiss the laurel right in front of him. Slowly loosening his grip, he kisses his way to the other laurel. His right hand starts to move towards Harry’s perineum, massaging lightly. He doesn’t stop there, but keeps his hand moving further, while he starts to move his left hand up and down Harry’s cock ever so slowly.

He cups one firm ass cheek and massages it before changing to the other. He dips his middle finger between the cheeks and circles it slowly around the hole, careful not to touch the rim just yet.

“You’ve been very good for me so far,” he says in between kisses. Louis slides both of his hands down Harry’s legs, takes off his shoes and helps him step out of the fabric still pooled around his ankles. Then he stands up and rakes his eyes over Harry’s now naked body, “fuck, you are gorgeous!”

Harry grips the hem of Louis’ shirt and start to lift it up. “I need to see you too.” Louis lifts his arms and lets Harry take off his shirt. Before it’s all the way off, he feels a pair of lips on his nipple, sucking lightly. He moans as the shirt joins Harry’s pants on the floor. Feeling Harry’s fingers gliding down his sides towards his jeans, Louis slides his fingers into the soft curls, enjoying the soft texture. He quickly toes off his shoes and kicks them aside.

With one finger under Harry’s chin, Louis urges him up. “I love how eager you are,” he whispers, his voice husky from arousal, “but unless you want me to fuck you right here without lube, you’d better take me to your bedroom right now”.

“Oh fuck yeah, this way!” With his right hand Harry grabs Louis’ and pulls him along, eager to get him in his bed as soon as he possibly can. They walk through the room into a hallway with three doors. One of them is slightly ajar and that’s the one that Harry pushes open, letting go of Louis’ hand. He rushes towards the night stand and pulls open the drawer.

Louis has followed Harry into the room and just when Harry starts to reach in to grab the necessities, Louis spots- “I’ll get it,” he says with an authoritative voice, “you just lie down on your front.”

“I’ve got it,” Harry hurries to say while turning to Louis, his cheeks flushed. Louis just raises his eyebrows at him. For one moment neither of them move. Then Louis motions with his eyes towards the bed and looks back, straight into the taller man’s eyes, waiting expectantly. After a bit of hesitation Harry slowly climbs on the bed, leaving the drawer open. He lies down in the middle of the bed, his head on this arms, looking at Louis with hooded eyes.

If Louis had thought he was impossibly turned on before, that was nothing compared to now. His cock twitches in the confinements of his jeans, just from watching the perfect dip of Harry’s waist, his strong shoulders and wonderful, wonderful ass. Harry must notice Louis’ reaction because he smiles widely at him, bringing out those fucking dimples again. The dimples that had pulled Louis in, right from the first moment he saw them. Suddenly in a hurry, Louis closes the distance to the bed and gets on it, one of his knees on either side of Harry’s hips, straddling him. He leans forward and places his hands by Harry’s shoulders, lowering his head until his lips brush the shell of the ear that peeks out of the unruly curls.

“Close your eyes.” Harry immediately does as he’s told. “Remember that you can tell me to stop at any time.” An impatient nod from the curly head is all Louis needs to continue. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me? First showing up with your little rainbow flag, acting like a giant dork, but that’s not the real you, is it? You’re sexy as hell and kinky too. I wish I had time to use all of those toys on you, from the red to the violet, but I really can’t wait that long. I need to fuck that perfect ass.”

Louis shifts his gaze toward the still-open drawer. In it are the same items he has in his drawer back home and that can be found in the drawers of quite possibly every gay man everywhere: tissues, an assortment of condoms and a bottle of lube. But that’s not what had caught Louis’ eye before, causing his cock to get so unbelievably hard. In the back of the drawer are seven different dildos and vibrators, varying in size, shape and material, but most noticeably in color. Laying neatly side by side they represent each color of a rainbow. A rainbow of the most diverse collection Louis has ever seen in one drawer. Almost all of the guys Louis has been with have had a collection of sex toys, sometimes even more than seven, but most of them tended to stick to one kind. Not Harry.

“I’m gonna open you up with my fingers first, getting you loose enough for one of your toys. If you’re really good I might just let you choose the color.” Louis hears Harry moan at his words as he grabs the bottle of lube from the drawer. Shuffling backwards and sitting up on his knees, he coats his fingers generously.

“Get on your knees, love.”

As Harry hurries to get up on his knees, Louis moves in between his legs, so that he can reach Harry’s hole. He slides his palms slowly up Harry’s milky white thighs towards the enticing cheeks in front him. He kneads them, gently pulling them apart and with the tip of his lubed middle finger he slowly starts to circle the hole, massaging the rim. Harry’s hole flutters, as if to invite him in. Louis can’t wait anymore and presses the tip of his finger past the rim, causing Harry to moan loudly. Slowly he pushes his finger further into the tight heat.

Once it’s fully in he pauses to give Harry a chance to adjust. When he feels Harry relax he starts to move his finger part of the way out and back in while rubbing the small of Harry’s back with his other hand.

“More Louis, gimme more, please,” Harry pleads and Louis is only too happy to oblige. He inserts his pointer finger next to the one that’s already inside Harry and keeps pushing until it’s all the way in. He waits only a few moments before he starts moving both of his fingers slowly at first, but soon picking up the pace, thrusting in and out and turning them. Louis can hear Harry’s constant stream of noises, little whines and sighs and the occasional “oh fuck, yeah”.

As Louis starts to scissor his fingers to further open up Harry’s hole he asks, “what do you think, you ready for something else?”

“Ngngnnah,” is all he hears. He stills his fingers.

“What’s that love? I’m gonna need to hear you use actual words.”

Harry lifts his head a little bit. “I’m ready,” he hurries to add “oh fuck, please, I’m ready.”

Satisfied, Louis slides his fingers out of Harry’s hole and cleans his hand on the sheets as he gets up from the bed. Harry sits up on his knees and reaches out to Louis’ jeans, looking up at him questioningly. He nods and Harry hurries to open the buttons and push his hand in. Surprised he looks up, a mischievous look on his face. “Commando huh? I should’ve known that when I had you against that lamp post...”

Harry slides his hands further down, taking the jeans with them. Finally free, Louis’ cock springs up, but it doesn’t even have the chance to slap against his stomach before a big hand grabs it and a wet warm mouth is wrapped around it. He feels Harry’s tongue swirling around his length and licking over his slit and _fuck_! That feels good. Louis throws his head back, slides his fingers into Harry’s hair, scratching the scalp lightly and closes his eyes, lost in all of the sensations that Harry’s making him feel. Harry is now bobbing his head up and down while maintaining exactly the right amount of suction.

At the same time Harry uses his free hand to shove Louis’ jeans down to his ankles. Then brings his hand back up and both of Harry’s large hands find their way to Louis’ round cheeks. Harry opens his mouth even wider and slowly sinks down on Louis’ cock, until the tip hits the back of his throat. And then, just when Louis thinks that it can’t possibly get any better, - cause holy fuck, does this boy even _have_ a gag reflex? - he feels Harry swallowing around the head of his cock and pulling him even further in, until his full length is in Harry’s mouth.

Louis looks down at Harry and never in his life has Louis seen anything so incredibly hot - the curve of Harry’s back with his ass sticking up in the air, his wild mop of curls all messed up as a result of Louis’ fingers, his eyes closed and slightly watering and his lips stretched obscenely wide. Louis can feel himself hurtling towards his orgasm and there’s no way he’s gonna be able to hold it off, even if he wanted to. “Aaaarrgggh Harry! I’m gonna…” he tries to warn and when he can’t speak any further, he pulls softly on the curls under his fingers.

But Harry doesn’t pull off, only grabs Louis’ ass firmer and moans at the light tug on his hair, causing vibrations to go through Louis’ cock. That’s what pushes Louis over the edge and he comes with a shout, releasing into Harry’s throat.

Harry maintains the suction until Louis starts to pull back, only then letting Louis’ cock slowly glide from his mouth while licking the last of the come from the tip. He smugly looks up into Louis’ eyes and slowly rises up on his knees until he’s face to face with a panting Louis. He grips the back of Louis’ head with both hands and presses their mouths together, immediately seeking entrance with his tongue. Louis opens his mouth and kisses back just as hungrily. He can taste himself on Harry’s tongue, which only heightens the pleasure. He lets his hands roam Harry’s back and pulls him flush to his chest, enjoying the feeling of his soft skin.

Then Harry breaks the kiss to ask playfully “have I been good enough to pick the color?”

And _oh._

The seemingly innocent question _does_ things to Louis and he can feel his cock taking interest again, despite having just come. He thinks about it and discovers that he’s most curious to find out which toy Harry’s gonna pick. Besides, the man has been _really_ good.

“Which color do you want me to get for you?”

There’s no hesitation on Harry’s part as he immediately answers “the blue one.”

Louis had already begun to turn towards the drawer, but at that answer he redirects his attention back. He raises his eyebrows questioningly. “The blue one?”

Louis had expected Harry to choose either the giant orange vibrator with the ridges for extra stimulation or the green butt plug with the pump attached. Or maybe the violet anal beads, he would have loved to see how many Harry could have taken. The last one he’d expect Harry to choose was the blue one, as it’s the least extravagant of all the toys. It’s a simple dick-shaped silicone dildo, not overly large, just a nice size.

“Yeah, I’m too worked up already for some of the others.” Harry looks away shyly, adding “and this one is the exact same color as your eyes.”

Hopelessly endeared, Louis grabs the blue dildo from the drawer as well as a condom. He drops the condom on the sheet next to him while turning the dildo around. “How do you want it, on your front or back?”

“I wanna see you,” Harry says as he lies down on his back and places his feet on the bed. He opens his legs wide enough, allowing Louis to sit on his knees between Harry’s legs. Louis grabs a pillow and shoves it under Harry so his hole is better accessible.

After quickly coating the blue toy generously, he brings it towards Harry’s waiting hole. He circles it around a few times to spread the lube before he pushes the tip of the dildo into Harry. The curly haired man moans loudly, so Louis keeps pushing until most of the toy is inside. As he waits for the other man to adjust, Louis uses his left hand to stroke Harry’s cock slowly. As soon as he sees Harry relax, he starts fucking him with the toy.

Hearing Harry’s moans and seeing the blue dildo (in the very color of his own eyes, which _fuck_ , makes it even hotter) sliding in and out of the writhing man in front of him drives Louis crazy and he feels his cock filling up again. He looks up and finds Harry staring intently at him, his eyes meeting Louis’.

“Fuck me,” he hears Harry begging, “need your cock, please. Please Louis, please fuck me.”

Louis doesn’t tease any longer. Even if he’d wanted to, he simply couldn’t. After sliding the dildo out of Harry’s body, he picks up the condom from where he’d dropped it before, tears the package open with his teeth and rolls it onto his cock that’s once again rock hard. After applying more lube he shuffles closer to the waiting man and lines himself up, holding his cock in his left hand.

“Give it to me Louis,” Harry pants. “I just, _fuck_ , I need you right _now_!”

Louis obliges, leaning forward and placing his hands next to Harry’s hips. Not holding back, he thrusts all the way in. Feeling the tight heat envelop his cock, he almost comes instantly. It’s only because of the spectacular blowjob he’s just received, that he’s able to contain himself. Harry’s eyes find his and they keep their gazes locked onto each other.

As he starts to fuck into Harry, Louis realizes he’s not gonna last long, but he wants… no, he _needs_ the other man to come first. Harry’s drenched in sweat underneath him, his hands gripping Louis’ arms for extra leverage. His eyes are still locked on Louis’ and he’s moaning with every one of Louis’ thrusts. Louis shifts his left knee a little closer to Harry and that slight change of angle causes Harry to scream loudly.

“Like that?” Making sure to keep the same angle, Louis picks up the pace even more. He now has to struggle to get the words out. “That’s it, let it go!” He sees Harry tense up, his whole body taut now. “Come for me Harry,” he pants.

With a loud yell of Louis’ name, Harry does just that, untouched, from Louis’ cock and words alone. Hot white liquid spurts from his cock between them. Louis feels Harry’s walls clench around him and that sends him over the edge as well, spouting his release into the condom.

Unable to hold himself up any longer, he collapses on Harry’s chest and feels his arms wrap securely around him. They stay that way, panting and slowly catching their breaths, until Harry starts to shift underneath Louis. Carefully Louis gets up and pulls out. He sits back on his knees, removes the condom and ties a knot in it to dispose of it. Not spotting an extra door in the room, he asks “where’s the bathroom?”

“Across the hall,” Harry answers. Then his eyes start to twinkle as he adopts his tour guide voice, “do you need me to get my flag and show you the way?”

Louis groans, “Oh my god, you did _not_ just say that!” He rolls his eyes as he gets up, while Harry just laughs.

In the bathroom he quickly drinks some water and washes himself before going back with a flannel and a glass of water for Harry. He sets the glass on the bedside table, cleans the mess on Harry’s stomach and throws the flannel in the direction of the hamper, too worn out to care if it actually ends up there. Exhausted, he collapses next to Harry, who’s now propped up on his elbow and drinking his water. “I’ll go in a minute, I just need a little rest first,” he mumbles, closing his eyes.

Harry looks down on him, frowning, but all he says is “oh, okay, yeah sure.”

Something in Harry’s voice makes Louis look up into Harry’s eyes. “Or I could stay?” It’s both a statement and question.

Harry’s face lights up at that, brighter and more welcome than the sun appearing from behind the clouds after days of rain. “I’d love it if you stayed,” he simply says. And that’s that really. If Harry wants him to stay, Louis will stay.

Harry sets his glass away, lies down with his back towards Louis and whispers, “spoon me?” And that’s how they wind up falling asleep - Louis’ arms wrapped around Harry from behind, their legs tangled together. It should be awkward, because Harry is taller, but it’s not. _It’s quite the opposite actually_ , Louis thinks to himself just as he drifts away, _I’ve never been so comfortable in a bed that’s not my own before_.

\----

Louis wakes up to an empty bed and a heavenly smell. He spies a pair of sweatpants hanging over the desk chair and, not wanting to put his jeans back on just yet, he grabs them. They’re slightly too big, making them hang low on his hips, but they’ll do, he decides. He quickly uses the bathroom and after he’s washed his hands, he splashes some water on his face. Then he follows the smell back to the open kitchen.

When he comes closer and gets a good look of the kitchen, he stops dead in his tracks. There, in front of the stove, busying himself with frying eggs, stands Harry. He’s wearing only underwear and a simple white t-shirt while he’s swaying his hips to the music that’s softly playing. But that’s not what made Louis’ breath catch in his throat. No, it’s the _kind_ of underwear that Harry’s wearing.

Louis remembers Harry’s flustered reaction to his suggestion last night that Harry should wear panties and Louis’ own breathless admission that he’d find it hot if he were, but never would he have suspected to _actually see_ just how hot. Peeking from under the hem of the white t-shirt, Louis sees Harry’s ass clad in delicate violet lace. He feels his dick twitching in interest, just from the sight and he must have made some noise, because Harry turns around.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Harry flashes his radiant smile, “the eggs are almost ready. There’s fresh coffee in the pot, help yourself if you want some. There should be sugar too and there’s creamer in the fridge.”

And yes, Louis could definitely use some coffee. He sees that there’s already a mug waiting for him, along with a used but empty one. He pours them both some coffee and carries the mugs to the table, guessing by the lack of a spoon that Harry doesn’t take sugar or creamer, just like him. He sets the mugs down on the placemats, just as Harry comes over with two plates filled with toast, bacon and eggs.

For a moment Louis doesn’t know what to say, but then Harry says, “just eat, you must be hungry after last night.” He tries to wink, but that’s clearly not one of his talents, although the attempt is very endearing. Louis smiles widely back as he picks up his fork. They eat in silence. Not the awkward kind of silence that Louis feared, but a comfortable one.

When they’ve both finished eating, they start speaking at the same time.

“So…”  
“That was…”

They both stop, looking at each other and Harry gestures, “go ahead.”

“That was delicious, Harry, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Harry beams, “I tried my best. I kinda hoped that it would convince you to go on a date with me this weekend. I had a great time with you yesterday and I’d really like to get to know you better.”

Louis blinks, caught off-guard at Harry’s level of forwardness, but appreciating it a great deal. No beating around the bush, he’s all for that. But then he remembers that he’s leaving Amsterdam that day.

“I’d really like that too, because you’re amazing. But this is the last day of my vacation.” He looks away from the disappointment that he sees in the emerald green eyes in front of him as he adds softly, “we’re flying back to New York today.”

“You’re from New York?” Harry perks up at that, “so am I!” But immediately his face falls again. “I still have two more years of college left here in Amsterdam.”

“I’m starting my new job in two weeks, just got the call before we left.” They look at each other, both with regret for this mismatch in their eyes.

Then Louis stands up and makes his way over to Harry, lightly stroking his arm with one finger. “I don’t have to leave for another couple hours though and those panties have been driving me crazy…” His voice trails away and he lifts one eyebrow questioningly. Harry’s breath quickens at the implication, letting Louis know that he read the other man’s intentions correctly.

He extends his hand, but instead of taking it Harry stands up, pulling off his shirt in the same motion. He turns around, showing off his body in the panties. His cock is straining against the delicate purple fabric, the tip peeking out. Louis doesn’t need any more encouragement and surges forward, backing Harry into the counter while kissing him passionately.

Soon Louis finds himself on his knees in front of Harry, mouthing the outline of his cock through the lace. With one hand he pulls the front of the panties down, freeing Harry’s erection. He takes it in his mouth eagerly and it doesn’t take long before he feels Harry’s come coat his tongue. Swallowing it all, he stands up and presses his forehead to the other man’s.

“Fuck Harry, you’re so sexy in those panties, do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?”

Harry cups him. “I think I do,” he grins. And okay yeah, he probably does. Suddenly Harry turns them around, now pinning Louis in the same position he was in before. Dropping to his knees he yanks the sweatpants down. He holds Louis’ cock in his left hand and licks a broad stripe from his balls all the way to his tip. Louis shudders as Harry does it again, at the same time bringing up his right hand to Louis’ ass. He feels one finger teasing his hole and moans loudly.

Harry looks up at that and smirks, “want me to finger you?” Louis just nods and before he knows it, Harry picks him up. Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s waist and kisses him while he’s being carried back to the bedroom. Soon he’s lost in the sensations of Harry’s mouth on his cock and two fingers in his hole.

“Fuck me, Harry,” he demands. Harry doesn’t answer, but he feels another finger entering him. “Come on, I’m ready!”

“So demanding,” Harry says after releasing him, “gonna open you up properly first, don’t wanna hurt you.”

He doesn’t have to wait very long before Harry lines up and enters him slowly. After letting him adjust, Harry starts to move. Slowly at first, but soon picking up the pace. Louis moans loudly as he pushes back against every trust, eager to feel as much of Harry as possible. When Harry changes his position sightly, he hits Louis’ prostrate directly, making him scream. Louis curls his fist around his cock and it only takes one, two pulls for him to come with another loud scream. Harry thrusts in one more time and then he comes as well. After pulling out and getting rid of the condom, he collapses half on top of Louis, both of them satiated.

Two hours later Louis wakes up with a jolt. Looking at his watch he realises he has to go back to the hostel to get his things and join his friends to go to the airport. He leans over Harry and presses soft kisses on his cheeks, forehead and nose until he sees him starting to stir. Then he whispers, “I need to go or I’ll miss my flight.”

Harry’s opens his eyes at that and he pouts, “I really wish you could stay longer.”

“Yeah, me too,” Louis sighs, “but to change my flight I need money. And to get that money, I need my new job. In New York.” He kisses Harry again. “Maybe I can come back next year…” He trails off, realising that a whole year is a long wait for two people who’ve known each other only one day. _I can’t believe it’s only been one day, feels like I’ve known him much longer._

Harry raises his hand and cups Louis’ cheek. “I realise we’ve only met yesterday, but…” he hesitates for a moment, but then continues, “it could just be me, but you make me feel things I’ve never felt before. Like you and I are meant to be together. I don’t know, I probably sound sappy. Or crazy,” he laughs self deprecatingly.

It looks like he wants to add more, but Louis presses his finger to his pretty pink lips. “l know what you mean,” he says simply, then he leans down and kisses Harry again. This time it’s soft and sweet and full of a hopeful expectancy that he’s not sure can be fulfilled. When they pull back it feels like they’ve exchanged promises, but Louis isn’t quite sure what exactly he’s dedicated himself to.

\----

“Louis, please think about it again? Just sitting around moping won’t do you any good.”

They’ve been back from Amsterdam for a week and Oli is trying for the umpteenth time to convince Louis to go out with him and the other guys. Calvin, Luke and Oli have been celebrating their ‘last week of youth’ before they all start their jobs, but so far Oli has been unsuccessful in his attempts to get Louis to join them.

“I’m NOT moping, thank you very much,” Louis tells his friend and flatmate indignantly, “I just don’t wanna go.”

Oli just rolls his eyes. “Listen Lou, we’ve been best friends since forever and flatmates since we started college and there’s only one Louis that ‘doesn’t wanna go’,” he says making air quotes with his fingers, “and that’s moping Louis. You may be fooling yourself, but you sure as hell ain’t fooling me!”

“Okay fine, I’ll come, if only to prove you wrong!”

A couple hours later, Oli and Louis enter their favorite bar where they find Calvin and Luke in their regular spot already on their first drink. Luke looks up in surprise. “Lou, you came!” he says and Calvin adds, “so, you’re done moping?” Oli just raises his eyebrow at Louis in a silent “see, told you.”

Louis sits down and starts, “I was NOT moping,” but seeing the knowing faces of his best friends he deflates. “Okay, maybe I was. It’s just….I can’t get Harry out of my head.”

That piques his friends’ interests, since he hasn’t talked about his last night in Amsterdam before, other than to answer their questions that yes, he did _get some_ . But he never mentioned how _brilliant_ the sex had been, how they had _connected_ , how _lovely_ Harry had been. How he had felt _at home_ with Harry. Or how he missed him. Now that he’s started though, it seems like he can’t stop. The words keep tumbling out of his mouth until everything is out in the open. His friends have long stopped their knowing smiles, obviously sensing his mood and are now listening intently.

When Louis finally stops talking, he picks up the beer that arrived while he was recalling his night with Harry and drinks half of it in one big gulp. It stays silent for a moment, his friends clearly processing all that he’s just told them. There’s one thing he deliberately left out though, since it seems too dramatic to admit out loud, even to himself. Seeing now how his friends seem to understand without judging him, he adds hesitantly, “all I’ve been thinking about this past week is that I just wanna go back. See if we can be a real thing.”

Luke looks up at that. “So… why don’t you then?” Three expectant faces turn to Louis, waiting for his answer.

“I’m gonna need to save up for a ticket, but there won’t be much left after paying my part of the rent and everything else. It’ll be at least a year before I have saved enough. At least I have a job,” Louis replies, but the usual sparkle is missing from his eyes and that speaks volumes about the lack of enthusiasm Louis has for said job. “Besides, I can’t just leave. Oli could never afford the flat on his own and good flatmates are hard to come by.”

The four friends look at each other and then change the subject, giving Louis time to collect himself. The thing is, Louis has always _known_ that his friends are the best and that they’d support him no matter what, but this is _too much_. This is not only being supportive of his choices, but also of his wishes and dreams. Not dismissing them as impossible, but encouraging him to talk about it.

\----

The next day they’re eating breakfast in silence when Oli asks, “hey Lou....just how serious are you about wanting to go back to Amsterdam? Would you really go if you could?”

Startled from his daydream about Harry’s dimple, Louis says thoughtfully, “yeah. I think I really would. Yeah, I would. I’m not too keen on being a _Sales Support Professional_.” His nose crunches involuntarily at the thought, “and I’ve always wanted to see more of the world. But don’t worry, you won’t be losing your flatmate any time soon.”

Oli seems to contemplate Louis’ answer for a moment, then comes to a decision. “There’s something that’s been on my mind for a while now, but I never wanted to bother you with it.” He holds up his hand when he sees that Louis is about to protest, “no, don’t say it. I know I could’ve told you, I just hoped that I wouldn’t have to.”

Pushing his plate away, Louis focuses his full attention on his best friend as he continues. “It’s been hard to scrape my part of the rent ever since I had to give up my part-time bartender job. God knows I couldn’t combine the late hours with my internship anymore, but the money was good. I’ve managed to make ends meet until now, but I’m not gonna make much more as a starter than I did as an intern. And now that my student discounts no longer apply…”

“Hey, don’t you think of moving away! I can pay a bit more until you’re promoted. You’re brilliant, it won’t even take long.” Louis sees that his friend starts to shake his head, so he adds, “you can even consider it a loan if that’ll make you feel better.”

“No, no, you don’t get it,” Oli interrupts him, “I was gonna say that I could move in with Calvin and Luke, they have a spare room. I talked to them yesterday after you left and they’ve even been thinking about trying to find a third roommate.” Then upon seeing Louis frowning he adds, “don’t you get it, Lou? We could end the lease for this place and I’d move to Calvin and Luke’s. All the furniture is yours - I bet if you sell it, you’d have enough for a ticket to Amsterdam and then some.”

Louis just stares at his friend, trying to comprehend what he just heard. _He’ll be able to go back to Amsterdam? Back to Harry? And he’ll even be able help his friend in the process? It seems too good to be true_ … Coming back to his senses, he looks to Oli as a grin begins to spread across his face. He jumps out of his chair and hugs Oli.

The next few days pass in a blur. There’s so much to do. Louis calls the nice HR lady to inform her that he’s not taking their job offer after all (and _fuck_ , does he feel relieved after that phone call). He and Oli speak to the landlord about terminating their lease contract (they got lucky there too, as the man wanted to use the flat for his daughter who was about to start college in New York, so he agreed to end the lease after this month). And then Louis begins to sell all of his furniture. After that, comes the packing - Oli packs all the things he wants to bring with him to Calvin and Luke’s and Louis packs his remaining belongings into one enormous backpack.

But they manage to get everything done and on the day he was supposed to start his new life and his new job, Louis is now starting his big adventure. He’s sold everything he could and gave away the rest, so now all he owns are the clothes on his back, the things in his backpack and enough money to last him a couple of months in case Harry’s less thrilled to see him than he hopes. He can’t keep the smile of his face as he enters the airport, ready for whatever comes.

\----

 _How could I ever think I was ready for this?_ Nervously Louis looks up at the building he remembers all too well. After all, this is the place where he lost his heart, not even two weeks ago. _Fuck, what if he doesn’t even remember me? Or if he’s in there with someone else?_ Firmly he forces those thoughts out of his head. No use for negativity, he’s here on a mission and whatever happens, _it is what it is_.

Louis’ managed to keep himself together during the eight-hour flight from New York, as well as the night he spent at the hostel because it had been too late yesterday to search for Harry’s apartment. When they had parted, they reluctantly agreed that what they had shared was destined to remain a one night stand because of the distance between them. Which meant that Louis didn’t have Harry’s address or even his phone number. Louis had found Harry on Twitter and Instagram his first day back in New York, but true to their agreement, he hadn’t followed Harry on either platform.

This morning in the shower, he had decided to just chance it. He had taken an Uber from the hostel to the Cockpit, the last bar of Harry’s tour, in the hopes that he’d be able to retrace the trip to Harry’s place. And now he’s here. Has been for several minutes, trying to muster up the courage to go inside and knock on Harry’s door. Taking one more big breath, he pushes the door open and enters the building.

Finding the right door turns out to be easy. Once there, he doesn’t give himself the opportunity to start second guessing himself again. He quickly raises his hand and rings Harry’s bell. At first he hears nothing, but then soft footsteps come closer and the door opens. And there’s Harry, standing frozen on the spot, one hand still on the door handle. He’s only wearing a pair of sweatpants. Louis notices it’s the same pair he had briefly worn during their breakfast together.

For a few moments nothing happens. They’re just standing there, staring at each other. Then Harry licks his lips and asks, “you’re back?” Louis just nods, his throat is too dry to get out any words right now. “To stay?”

Louis swallows. “Yeah. If you’ll have me…” That’s all he can say before Harry surges forward and hugs him tightly as if he intends to never let Louis go again. Louis hugs him back just as tightly, adding his own intentions of never leaving again to their embrace. At some point they pull back a little to look each other in the eyes, blue meeting green, both shining with emotion.

\----

_One year later…._

“Hey guys, take a look at this!”

A red headed young man with freckles all over his cheeks is waving a piece of paper that he’s just picked up from the front table of his hotel. He calls his three friends over, wanting to show them the colorful flyer. They take turns reading it and then passing it along to the next person.

They’re a unique group; each man is totally different. Besides the redhead, there’s a tall guy with long blonde - almost white hair. Standing next to him is a slightly chubby brunette man with round cheeks and balancing out their group of friends is a deeply tanned man with black hair.

The blonde looks up with shining eyes and exclaims “a gay bar crawl! And it’s tonight!”

“‘Bottoms up! Also for tops’? Sounds perfect for us,” the brown haired one adds, smiling excitedly.

All three of them turn to the black haired one, clearly the leader of their group. He hasn’t said anything yet. He looks around, meeting his friends’ expectant gazes and finally decides, “what are we waiting for? Let’s go see what this Harry and Louis can tell us about Amsterdam’s gay nightlife!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! We hope you'll leave a comment to tell us how you liked it.
> 
> Saskia and Melissa


End file.
